


Of Sick Days and Kittens

by babydollsehun



Series: Domestic Sekai [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Lee Jeno, Child Na Jaemin, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid-fic, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parenting, parents!Sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollsehun/pseuds/babydollsehun
Summary: Sehun and Jongin take care of their sick children.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Domestic Sekai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Of Sick Days and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno and Jaemin are Sekai's adopted kids. They're both five while Sekai are in their mid-twenties. Hope you enjoy reading!

“Please, baby?" Jongin said in an almost pleading tone, holding up the spoon filled with liquid medicine to the child's face. "Just one spoonful for daddy? Please?"

  
  


It wasn’t often Jaemin and Jeno got sick, so when they did, Sehun and Jongin turned into even more protective parents, practically waiting on the boys’ feet and asking if they needed more tissues or water. Both five year olds had gotten sick after spending a day playing in the rain, leaving Sehun and Jongin to take care of twin runny noses and high temperatures.

  
  


Jaemin's nose had crinkled upwards at the sight of the syrup on the spoon, his mouth twisting in clear disgust. "It's icky," was all he said before turning his head away from his father.

  
  


Desperately looking over at his husband to see how well he was doing with Jeno, Jongin wasn't even surprised to see that Sehun had managed to have the situation under control and had Jeno swallow the golden-brown colored syrup. "See, sweetie?" Jongin tried to sound gleeful but knew that he was failing miserably. "Jeno's taking his medicine like a big boy!" He said, internally hoping that the five year old wouldn't notice the completely grossed-out and somewhat nauseous look on his brother's face.

  
  


"After we get better, can we have a kitty, daddy? A really cute kitty with the pretty eyes and soft fur like the ones Uncle Minseok has?" Jaemin asked hopefully and Jongin's heart turned into a pile of mush, his children, like Sehun, always had a way of melting him completely without even meaning to do so.

  
  


"Ummmmm..." Jongin said, not really having anything to say because one: having to take care of a small animal, alongside two hyperactive children, was a recipe for disaster, two: giving kids everything they asked for would only result in them growing up spoiled, and three: bribery was a big no-no in the book of parenting and he was sure that every other parent in the world (Sehun included) would've been shaking their heads at him in disdain.

At this rate, Jongin would be receiving the 'Worst Parent Of The Century' award by the end of the year. Amazing. Just absolutely amazing.

"We'll think about it," Sehun replied, rocking Jeno up and down in his arms in an act of comfort, rubbing circles around his back and softly humming a lullaby. "In the meantime, you have to drink your medicine. If you're sick and there's a kitty around, then the poor little kitty will get sick too," he warned seriously. "The first step in making sure your pets are healthy is that you should make sure that you're healthy too, Jaemin-ah.”

Almost like magic, Jaemin had opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the spoon Jongin was still holding in his hand, swallowing the medicine and sticking his tongue out in a grossed-out manner at the bitter taste. "See daddy?" He smiled up at his father. "Now that I drank it, the kitty won't get sick anymore, right?"

Sehun grinned at the child and reached his open palm out for a high-five, Jaemin gladly doing so with an equally bright smile on his face. "I feel better already, daddy!"

"Glad to hear it, Jaemin," Jongin lifted his son into his hold once more before placing him down on his own bed opposite from his brother's, kissing his cheek and pulling the covers up to his chest. “Get well soon, okay?”

Fortunately, the boys’ fevers had died down two days later.

Unfortunately, Sehun had picked up a little bit of a cold himself whilst taking care of them and was now bed-ridden with a splitting headache and a stupid runny-nose.

"Daddy, I still want a kitty," Jaemin stated, crawling up Jongin's torso, Sehun mumbling incoherent rants of misery into the covers.

"Jaemin, baby, your daddy's already much like a kitty," Jongin said simply, gesturing to his husband and placing a damp cold towel over his forehead. "Cute, cuddly, stubborn, will glare at you if he doesn't get what he wants and not to mention, incredibly spoiled," he finished. "We really don't need another one like him, kiddo."

Jaemin was not fazed by the reply. "So when we get a kitty, can we dress her up like Uncle Minseok’s kitties?”

Before either Sehun or Jongin could comment on Jaemin using “when” instead of “if”, Jeno suddenly spoke up. "Uh-huh!" Jeno exclaimed. "And after that, can we get some ice-cream to celebrate?" Leave it to Jeno to always bring up ice-cream to celebrate...even if there wasn't really much to celebrate. The kid just loved ice-cream that much, something that he got from Sehun, who, even at his age, still had quite the sweet tooth.

"With sprinkles!" Jaemin added in energetically. "Lots and lots of sprinkles!"

"Oohhh, oohhh, and maybe we should get some caramel on the ice-cream too!"

  
  


"Or chocolate syrup!" Jaemin exclaimed.

  
  


"Candy!"

  
  


"Don't forget the marshmallows!" Jeno concluded, his voice containing the most finality Jongin has ever heard come out of a five year old.

  
  


Meanwhile, Jongin couldn't help but laugh at their statements, it wasn't much of a secret that his kids loved sweets just as much as Sehun did, and that may or may not have resulted in him and Sehun being extra careful about their children maintaining a well-balanced diet, regular trips to the dentist and whatnot.

  
  


"Pleeeeeaaasseee daddy?" Jaemin drawled out, his face showing the slightest bits of a pout and almost instinctively, Jeno did the same, two pairs of big brown eyes glinting with pleading puppy-dog stares.

  
  


Jongin let out a chuckle at his children's antics and ruffled their hair playfully. "Maybe. But let's make sure your daddy's asleep while we do all those things, don't you think?"

  
  


"You better not," Sehun grumbled miserably, burying his flushed face into the pillow as Jongin gently stroked his damp black hair.

  
  


"Awwww, get well soon, Sehun-ah," Jongin snickered, planting a tiny kiss on the other man's temple, and another one on his cheek just for good measure.

"Get well soon, daddy!" Jaemin and Jeno chorused and proceeded to drape themselves all over their father in a giant pile of hugs and 'get-better' cuddle-fest, their bright squeals of joy blocking out Jongin's warnings of 'don't stay too close to daddy if you don't want to get sick again' and 'be careful' in the background.

  
  


And as sick as he was, Sehun couldn't help but let a little grin break out on his face. Why? Because his family really was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy !!


End file.
